Talk:CaT Reviews: BBO Season 4!/@comment-4816710-20160601003513/@comment-4816710-20160601175135
"I was mostly going off of the '50% of the plot is my own' statement you made on chat for the new rating." I was exaggerating a bit, I tend to do that. A more realistic number would be something like 89% my own, and 11% RvB's. That's still not quite right. It's hard to really say because technically every episode has something from the canon, but almost everything from the canon has been altered, whether it be a minor or major change. "True as that may be, there's almost nothing that annoys me more than directly ripping something off and acting on a pretense that it's its own thing." Well, here's the thing... I didn't "directly rip off" something, it was an inspiration. The characters names and some bits of their personality, sure, but they were still unique interpretations of the canon RvB characters. Some being completely different than the canon. Additionally, there was never any pretense set forth by me that this was its own thing. I literally lost count of the times that I directly pointed people to the canon information, specifically because I adore the canon and I want people to go see it for themselves and then compare it to BBO S4. "Keep in mind that with these reviews, you're asking for ''my opinions, which naturally come with some biases."'' I mean, yeah, if it was your opinion that the season was bad then that's your opinion, but that wasn't your opinion. And it wouldn't be if you had watched RvB (I'm not gonna pressure you to watch it, I just kinda assumed most people had seen it, due to its ridiculous popularity.). If you had, you'd see the similarities and the differences and come up with a different score. I'm not asking you to change it again because, as I've said, you're just a kid on the internet who I asked for his opinion on a thing I did. It's not relevant to my real life, so I really couldn't care less. I do appreciate the gesture, and I totally understand your reasoning for the change in the first place. From now on, know that I draw inspiration from popular things and use that to write this series. My most original creation is a book I'm working on and I'm very proud of that, but it is extremely mentally exhausting coming up with things for it that are as original as I can write. So, I come here to take the pressure off. Allow myself to write to practice and get better, and as such I need to put more focus on the actual writing than the creative aspects. As such, I take things that aren't mine, twist them to fit my series, throw them in, and watch the story build itself in a new direction. And, yeah, this season takes a lot from RvB, but not enough to call it a rip-off. Sorry if this reads like a rant, it's not supposed to, I just get into a zone when I'm writing literally anything and it can be difficult to stop myself.